


Finding Happiness Pt. 1 - Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: Finding Happiness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Uses His Words, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I Regret Nothing!, Not sure what other tags to use, Titles based on songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes some time away from the pack to sort out her feelings after they defeated the Alpha Pack. </p>
<p>She cannot deny her feelings any longer and drives to Derek's Loft where he and the rest of the pack are...</p>
<p>But will Derek return her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness Pt. 1 - Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a Series that I wrote while listening to the songs that can be found in the titles of each parts. 
> 
> I do not own the songs, nor do I own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat in her room in complete silence, her thoughts her only company as she replayed the past few days and what all had occurred.

She was happy and over the moon that they had found Erica and Boyd alive after they had managed to defeat the Alpha pack; Erica and Boyd were a bit bruised and hurt but they would heal and that alone comforted Stiles the most.

She had declined to join the others at Derek's loft for the next few days, feeling the need to just sit and collect her thoughts properly; something that if she was honest with herself she should have done months ago.

But there never seemed to be enough of time for her to do so. She was either doing research for the pack, running for her life from supernatural beings or hunters, or she was trying not to strangle Scott.

That was a thought and half that belonged to a group all on its own. She had come to the realization that had it not been for her insisting on going out that night to see the dead body, that Scott never would have been bitten by Peter. She had blamed herself for weeks after the incident and only was able to come out of her guilt filled thoughts when Scott told her bluntly that he didn’t blame her.

Sure he had hated being a werewolf before, but now that he was actively listening to Derek; he was proud of his wolf and his possible Alpha status if he wanted to achieve it.

Stiles shook her head and laughed lightly at the thought of Scott becoming an Alpha. She knew he didn't have it in him to become Alpha, no more than he had it in him to kill without thought. Besides Derek was doing pretty well as the Alpha now and was taking care of the pack and the pack starting to care for him as well.

Derek…now that was a subject that Stiles knew she would never tire of. She had come to the realization earlier that morning that not only was she completely obsessed with the Alpha wolf…she was also deeply in love with him.

She couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran through her body as she remembered seeing him stabbed through the back by Kali. The sight of him falling to what she had feared was his death. She felt tears come to her eyes as she once thought that that could have been the last time she saw Derek alive, and that thought made her chest ache in pain.

She smiled when she remembered the joy she felt when she found out he was alive but also the hurt that he had spent the night with Jennifer. She knew now that it had been jealousy that coursed through her when she had stormed out of his loft that morning after finding out that he was indeed alive. Relief had come later when she had found out that he had kicked Jennifer out not long after she had left and had since refused to talk to the other woman.

Stiles knew she should feel guilty for how Jennifer was treated but Stiles couldn't help but feel relieved that Derek didn't want her around and she felt even more greater relief when Isaac had revealed that Derek was pretty much out of his head in pain when he had been found by Jennifer. It had later been discussed that Derek was perhaps looking for his pack since he had went to the high school in the first place; Stiles liked to have thought that he was looking for her.

It was then that Stiles realized her feelings for Derek. She wanted to be the one he went to that night when he was healing from the fight with the Alphas. She wanted to be the one that curled up beside him and comforted him while he healed. She wanted him to say her name and she wanted to scream his to the Heavens and beyond.

She spent the rest of the day playing out different scenarios in her head of how her confession could go. Since she hadn't had much luck in the dating department, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was just going to laugh at her confession and just brush it off.

But there was a part of Stiles…one that seemed to know more than what it was willing to share that shredded those doubts and seemed firm in its belief that Derek wouldn’t laugh at her at all but rather return her feelings.

Stiles chewed on her lip as indecision flooded her before she shook it off as she grabbed her red-hoodie and keys as she sprinted down to her jeep.

She would never know until she tried and no one could call Stiles Stilinski a quitter.

* * *

She sat outside in her jeep for what seemed like hours before she finally got the courage to get out and venture up to Derek's floor.

She reached the door but as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened revealing the person of her thoughts and the one that held her heart and soul in the palm of his wolfy hand.

Derek had felt it the moment that Stiles had made her decision to come to the loft as did the rest of the pack. As he looked around he was greeted with thumbs-up and smiles from his pack as he felt himself smiling back.

"Don't hurt her Derek, Alpha or not I'll ripe your throat out with my teeth if you hurt her," Scott said as the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at how the pack felt for the young woman that was now making her way up the stairs after sitting outside collecting herself.

"And I'd let you," Derek replied as he got up and made his way towards the door, opening it before Stiles had a chance to even knock.

Stiles stood there in complete shock as she looked up at Derek and he looked down at her. She looked into his eyes and knew instantly that he knew what she was there for and why. She looked deeper into his eyes, trying to find any falsehood in the affection and love that she could now see clearly in his eyes and couldn't help but smile wider when she found none.

"Sourwolf," She spoke softly as she reached up and caressed his cheek, laughing lightly when he nuzzled into her palm.

"Genim," Derek spoke just as quietly, laughter emerging from him at Stiles' shocked look that he knew her real name and could pronounce it with ease. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't pronounce his own mate's name?

Stiles shook her head and laughed softly, "I should have known you would be able to say it."

Derek said nothing but pulled her closer to him and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent of what could only be described as sunshine, honey and pure happiness. Since he had first smelled her that night when he had found her and Scott wondering in the woods, he had become addicted to her scent and wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by it for the rest of his life.

Admittedly, Derek was more scared to approach Stiles because of what had occurred in his previous relationships. But it didn't take Derek too long to figure out that Stiles was unlike any other girl that he had ever come across. She was loyal to a fault as was the proof in how she refused to let Scott go through his transformation alone. She was smart and cunning as her plans clearly shown. She was without fear when it came to protecting those she deemed her friends; the proof of that was how she single-handedly snuck into the Alpha's Pack hide-out and basically saved Erica and Boyd by herself even if she denied it. But Derek knew without a doubt that had Stiles not gone into their hideout while he and the rest of the pack distracted the Alphas that they wouldn't have saved their two missing pack members without losing at least one of them permanently.

Erica and Boyd had thanked Stiles over and over again but she refused to take the full credit, saying that while it was her plan that it wouldn't have been successful had the rest of the pack not been willing to help.

Derek scoffed inside his head at the thought as he was brought back to the present by Stiles who had now wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was just content to just lean up against him in silence, basking in his presence.

Derek was once again awestruck at the level of trust that Stiles had for him and he knew that she not only trusted him with her life but also the life of their pack, and that knowledge meant a lot to him, more than he could ever put into words. But somehow, he knew that she was aware of this and that he knew that his silent presence was all she needed.

The stood there in the doorway of the loft in silence for a few moments before they leaned away from each other and just smiled at each other.

Derek leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips as he quickly became addicted to her kisses as she kissed him. He pulled back, his wolf purring deep within him as he led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Stiles squeaked when Derek pulled her into his lap but she quickly got comfortable as she moved her legs to one side, laying them on the couch as she laid her head on his shoulder as she allowed herself to finally relax after days of thinking and months of denial.

She was finally happy and she was going to spend the rest of her life making sure that Derek was happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Thoughts are welcome! :-)


End file.
